


Wishes Come True

by ValkyrieNine



Series: Holiday Season 5 Painkiller Series [2]
Category: SupercorpIsEndgame - Fandom, Supergirl (TV 2015), supercorp - Fandom
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Morning, Christmas Music, Christmas Party, Christmas Presents, Christmas Tree, F/F, Fluff, Happy, Happy Ending, OTP Feels, One Big Happy Family, One True Pairing, Romantic Fluff, Season 5 Painkiller, SuperCorp is endgame, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:26:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21598372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValkyrieNine/pseuds/ValkyrieNine
Summary: Summary:Kara and Alex throw a Christmas Eve party the day after Lena and Kara confess their feelings of love to each other. The Danvers family and all of their friends celebrate family, love and Christmas wishes finally coming true.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/ Sam Arias, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: Holiday Season 5 Painkiller Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549759
Comments: 9
Kudos: 84





	Wishes Come True

**“What A Difference A Day Makes”, by Dinah Washington.**

**https://open.spotify.com/track/66iKqUazBbTlAEjcZrpDkD?si=jNnZUkqRQkujYAs50iJcig**

“You know Kar, you have super strength. You could shoulder more of the weight”, Alex whispered as she struggled with the giant Christmas tree she and Kara picked out for their Christmas Eve party. Kara was feeling blissfully distracted.

“Oh, sorry Alex”, Kara grabbed the base of the tree over her shoulder and carried it effortlessly.

“Well, you could pretend that we are doing it together, Alex turned her head and gave her sister a wink and a grin.

Kara smiled sweetly.

“Sorry. My mind wandered a little.”

“Let me guess, Lena?”

Kara’s eyes sparkled and her smile was warm and dreamy.

“I just can’t believe she loves me. It feels so surreal. I feel like I’m floating. Did she really tell me she’s in love with me? Is this all some wonderful dream?”

“It’s not a dream Kar. She loves you. She’s always loved you. Why do you think she gets so crazy? It’s always you. I just can’t believe you left her place last night after you guys confessed your feelings to each other. I would have thought you two would be living together by now”, Alex chuckled.

Kara shook her head, laughed and let out a little snort.

“It’s been one day Alex. I’m just trying to wrap my head around everything that has happened in the last twenty-four hours. It’s all so surreal. I have loved her for so long and now I feel like all of my dreams have finally come true.”

“How was your first kiss? It must have been epic after waiting this long.”

“It was so perfect it brought tears to my eyes. It was magic. The night was clear and cool. I landed on her balcony and she ran to me. She held me so tight. When we kissed, I felt a warmth wash over me that made me feel so alive. It was like watching every romantic comedy and eating a lifetime supply of rock road ice cream at once. The feeling was indescribable. I never wanted to let her go. We kissed until our lips were sore and we could barely breathe.”

“Why didn’t you stay?”

“I heard that crash downtown so I had to go. She was so exhausted, I just tucked her into bed and kissed her as many times as I could before I had to leave. It was so hard leaving her side but she needed sleep and I was able to save that family.”

“Did you figure out what you’re going to get her for Christmas?”

“It’s hard. How do I thank her for loving me? What gift could possibly show her how much she means to me?”

“I don’t know. She’s rich and can afford anything she wants.”

“Thanks Alex. That’s helpful.”

“No Kar, I just mean that whatever you do doesn’t need to be expensive. She’s madly in love with you. Do something romantic. Do something sweet. You’re a puppy. You can do sweet.”

“Shut up. I’m not a puppy.”

“You kind of are. Come on. Let’s get this tree home and finish setting up for the party.”

***

Christmas music played softly in the background. Kara’s apartment was decorated floor to ceiling in white lights, garland and ornaments. The tree Kara and Alex chose stood tall, trimmed and beautifully decorated. The smell of warm rich food and freshly baked pies filled the air.

**“All I Want For Christmas Is You”, by Michael Buble played in the background.**

**https://open.spotify.com/track/0xPaZrF25ltzvz1a2Pm5DQ?si=SimS21PvSvaXfR0W0U0geg**

Kara stood at the window looking out at National City, her heart full of love and thankfulness. All of their loved ones were there to celebrate Christmas Eve but there was one piece missing. Alex, J’onn, Eliza, Winn, Brainy and Nia stood around drinking hot apple cider and sharing their wishes for the new year.

When Kara received Lena’s text that she was running a little late, her heart felt a little heavy because she missed her so much but she understood how busy she must be, even on Christmas Eve.

Kara was so lost in her thoughts, she didn’t hear Lena arrive. The others greeted Lena and welcomed her inside.

It wasn’t until she felt the warmth and comfort of Lena’s arms wrapping around her waist from behind that she felt completely at peace.

Lena squeezed Kara tight and kissed her cheek.

“Hello my beautiful hero. How are you? I’m sorry I’m so late.”

Kara turned around and moved her hands to Lena’s cheeks. She caressed them softly with her thumbs. Lena’s smile melted her heart.

“I missed you so much but please don’t apologize. I know how busy you are. Is everything okay now?”

“Everything is perfect. I’m sorry if I worried you. I had to put the finishing touches on Alex’s present.”

“Really? What did you get her”, Kara whispered as she wrapped her arms around Lena’s waist and pulled her closer.

“It’s a surprise silly. She and I had a really nice talk the other day and suddenly I knew exactly what to get her.”

“She has been so miserable since Kelly left for Metropolis but the last few weeks have been great. I feel like she is really healed.”

“I think Alex will be very happy with her surprise.”

“Thank you for being so sweet to her. I am so glad the two of you are getting along so well. That’s my real Christmas present.”

“We have so much in common. There’s no reason why we shouldn’t get along”, Lena grinned and pressed her hands to Kara’s chest.

“Oh Rao, you really are the most wonderful woman in all of the universes. Your beautiful heart. I am so lucky.”

“I’m the lucky one my beautiful hero. I hated that we had to say goodbye last night but it was a perfect night. I fell asleep so happy. I could get used to you tucking me in.”

Kara pulled Lena in tighter and kissed her cheek softly. Lena moved her hands to Kara’s neck and kissed her nose gently.

“I’m sorry I had to leave you last night. Being Supergirl isn’t always easy, especially when I have my beautiful queen in my arms and I have to leave to save a family from burning up in a fiery crash.”

Lena placed a hand over Kara’s heart and looked deep into her eyes.

“I will always understand Kara. You’re a hero and I love you for that. Just make sure you always come back to me safely. Just know that the longer you are gone, the more kisses I will expect to receive upon your return.”

Kara chuckled and rubbed her cheek against Lena’s.

“I will always return to you and I will kiss you until we pass out from exhaustion.”

Lena smiled sweetly. Her eyes sparkled in a way Kara had never seen before. Lena looked around the apartment in bewildered awe.

“I love your decorations. Your apartment feels so warm and full of love. It’s like a warm hug on a cold night. It makes my apartment feel so cold and sterile. I need to get better at decorating. It’s just depressing.”

“Not everyone is as crazy as I am.”

“You’re not crazy. You’re beautiful, you’re perfect, you’re my angel. Your apartment is the perfect place to celebrate. Thank you for including me.”

Kara moved a hand to Lena’s head and caressed her silky black hair. Kara allowed herself a moment to take Lena in. She was wearing a white chenille sweater and jeans. She looked so soft and warm, Kara just knew she was home. She leaned in and kissed Lena feather soft on the lips and allowed her hand to rest on Lena’s cheek.

“There is no family without you Lena. You’re my queen. You’re my home. Thank you for being here. I know how busy things are right now.”

A sudden knock at the door, drew everyone’s attention.

Kara looked confused.

“Who’s that? You, Alex, J’onn, Winn, Eliza, Nia, Brainy. Everyone is here”, Kara said taking attendance aloud.

“I think that might be Alex’s present”, Lena said with a sparkle in her eye. “Why don’t you have her get the door?”

Kara smiled.

“Hey Alex. Can you get that?”

“Sure Kar!”, Alex moved to the door and opened it.

Lena grabbed Kara’s hand and beamed.

“Come on. You won’t want to miss this.”

Kara and Lena walked over to the front door to get a good view. Kara’s heart warmed at the sight of Sam and Ruby standing in the doorway holding a pile of presents and wearing cheerful smiles.

Alex’s face lit up and her eyes welled up with tears.

“Sam? Ruby? How are you here?”

“Okay, I promised Ruby I would just say it here. That way I can’t chicken out and if you decide I need to go, I can just drop the presents and leave.”

“Huh? Why would I want you to leave Sam? Come in.”

“Let me say this. Please.”

“Okay”, Alex said a little confused.

“I love you Alex Danvers. I’ve loved you since the moment we met. I love your smile, your eyes, your hair. I love your courage and your heart. I love the way you love Ruby and I love the way you cared for me. I love that I was able to trust you and confide in you when I was at my lowest and I love that you never judged me. Moving to Metropolis was something I had to do because I felt like you weren’t letting your walls down but all I wanted was to be here with you. All I wanted was for us to be a family.”

Everyone stood around Alex waiting for her reaction. Alex remained frozen.

“Mom has been miserable without you Alex. I’ve been miserable too. You were there for me when I really needed love and we both missed you too much to let one more holiday pass without telling you.”

“I....I don’t know what to say.”

Sam stepped forward, her arms still full of presents.

“Please say something. This is terrifying.”

Alex stepped forward and grabbed Sam. All of the boxes fell out of her hands and onto the ground but she didn’t care. Alex moved her hands to Sam’s cheeks and kissed her passionately. Sam wrapped her arms around Alex and kissed her back with every bit of longing and love in her heart. Tears fell down both of their cheeks as the whole room watched Alex finally get her Christmas wish.

Alex pulled back and wrapped an arm around Ruby. She pressed her lips to the top of Ruby’s head.

“I missed you so much. I missed you both so much.”

Sam caressed Alex’s cheek and wiped away her tears.

“Lena arranged it so I can move back to National City. I would have a new role at L-Corp but I’ll have to travel back and forth between here and Metropolis until we find my replacement. That is if you wouldn’t mind us sticking around.”

“Are you kidding? I’m never letting you two go again. I hope that works for you”, Alex said giving Sam and Ruby both a squeeze.

Kara and Lena stood off to the side, holding hands and taking in the beautiful tableau. Kara pressed her lips to Lena’s cheek and beamed.

“You did that”, Kara leaned in and whispered in Lena’s ear. “You’re incredible.”

“Alex told me her biggest regret was losing Sam and Ruby. She said her heart hadn’t quite healed from Maggie when they met and she just wasn’t ready. She loved Kelly but she said her mind drifted to Sam and Ruby all of the time even when she was with Kelly. The pain never really went away. She said if she could have one Christmas wish, it would be to have them back in her arms and in her life.”

Kara turned to Lena and kissed her passionately. She pulled her in close and held on so tight Lena let out a little squeal. She pulled back for a moment and rubbed Lena’s cheek.

“I’m sorry baby”, Kara said with a little shrug of her shoulders and a goofy grin.

“You are the most adorable person on the planet, Kara.”

“Lena, thank you. Thank you for coming into our lives and filling our world with joy. Thank you for having the warmest heart. Thank you for forgiving me and saying goodbye to your darkness once and for all. Thank you for giving Alex the greatest gift she has ever received.”

“There’s no need to thank me Kara. I should be thanking you.”

“For what?”

“For bringing me in from the cold. For helping me finally defeat my darkness. You had every right to hate me but you never gave up on me. Thank you for loving me without fail since the day we met and always supporting me, even when everyone else was against me. Thank you for giving me your whole heart. I feel like the luckiest woman in the world.”

“Nope. That would be me. I finally have you in my arms and I am surrounded by everyone I love. It doesn’t get better than this.”

Eliza grabbed a full glass of cider and walked to the center of the room. She smiled sweetly and looked around at their beautiful adopted family.

“I would like to propose a pre-dinner toast to my beautiful girls. I’m not sure how it happened but it looks like Santa came early and brought them both the happiness they have deserved for so long. Lena, you have always been a part of this family. No trials or tribulations could take away the love our family feels for you and I can see by the look on Kara’s face that she finally has everything she ever could have hoped for. Sam, Ruby, you are very welcome to our family. We are very blessed to have you here. Cheers to all of us. Family isn’t always blood. Family is who you choose to love and you are all family. No matter what challenges we have faced this year, we have persevered together, our love and commitment never wavering. I love you all. Merry Christmas!”

Everyone grabbed a glass and raised them high in the air. “Merry Christmas”, they all echoed in unison. Warm hugs and kisses were shared before they all took their seats around the dinner table.

Just as Alex was about to carve the Christmas roast, a huge explosion rocked the apartment. A ball of flames lit up the night sky. Kara, Alex and J’onn stood up from the table, poised for action. The others followed suit except for Winn who was busy spooning out mashed potatoes onto his plate.

Kara wrapped her arms around Lena, her brow furrowed with guilt and sadness.

“I’m so sorry Lena. We have to go.”

“Don’t be sorry my beautiful hero. I understand. Is there anything I can do?”

“I’ll get back as soon as I can but if you head home and sleep before I return, dream of me. Dream of me and sleep well. Even when I’m away from you, my heart is with you always.”

“Be safe my brave hero. Of course I’ll dream of you. I always do. Please come and find me when you’re done. I want to spend Christmas wrapped in your arms. My only Christmas wish is to dance with you and hold you close. I’ve wanted to dance with you for so long.”

‘I promise I will get back to you as soon as I can and I promise we will dance.”

“Be safe my hero.”

“You too my queen.”

Alex held Sam and Ruby in her arms.

“I’m sorry I have to go. Mom has the key to my apartment. If I’m not back until late, go and make yourselves comfortable. I promise I’ll get back as soon as I can.”

Sam held Alex’s face in her hands and kissed her long and deep.

“Be safe. We will be waiting for you.”

Alex looked down at Winn who was still seated at the table.

“You coming Winn? Don’t you dare pick up your plate and try to take it with you”, Alex said as Winn went to pick up his plate.

Winn set his plate down and stood next to Alex.

Alex and Kara both gave Eliza a kiss on the cheek.

“Sorry mom”, Alex said with a sad smile.

“Don’t be sorry my loves. Duty calls. Just go and deal with whatever mess National City has stumbled into and get back to all of us.”

“Will do”, Kara and Alex said in unison.

***

Alex and Kara walked out of the D.E.O. just as the sun was rising over National City. It was a beautiful Christmas morning.

“God Kar, I’m beat. All I want to do is go home and wrap my arms around my girls. I can’t believe they’re really here.”

“They really are. I can’t believe Lena arranged everything.”

“I know I wasn’t always Lena’s biggest fan but you have a good one there. What she did, well, I will never be able to thank her enough. Maybe a nice bottle of whiskey and some cigars.”

“Your bromance is beautiful”, Kara said with a chuckle. “Seriously, I love that you two are friends. It warms my Kryptonian heart. You have no idea how many times I prayed to Rao to see you two this close.”

“Did you figure out what you’re going to do for her present?”

“I did”, Kara said with a Cheshire Cat grin.

“Anything I can do to help?”

“Definitely. I’m going to need some garland and a lot of tinsel.”

***

**“Dream A Little Dream Of Me”, by Doris Day.**

**https://open.spotify.com/track/2HyPrPSANTIPkR6CfiytwY?si=GEjjjDPAQhaTstPmm9cb2g**

Kara sat on the edge of Lena’s bed and watched her sleep peacefully. A light rain fell outside, signaling that it was time to cuddle up under the blankets in front of a roaring fire with some you love. Kara laid a soft hand over Lena’s and watched the love of her life dream blissfully. Kara could see the curve of a smile and she hoped it was her that brought Lena joy in her sweet reverie. They had been through so much since they met. Hell, they had been through so much in the last few months, but Kara knew one thing for sure. Lena was her world.

Lena stirred. Kara leaned down and pressed her lips softly to Lena’s. Lena’s little smile turned to a huge grin. She opened her eyes slowly and beamed when she saw Kara’s face. She wrapped her arms around Kara’s neck and pulled her close. Kara basked in the warmth of Lena’s smile. She pressed her lips to Lena’s cheek and held them there for a moment.

“Merry Christmas Kara”, Lena said, still a little groggy.

“Merry Christmas Lena. How did you sleep?”

“Perfectly. I dreamt of you.”

“Good. I’m glad. I’m sorry it took me so long to get back.”

“Don’t apologize my heart. I’m just glad you’re here now. You must be exhausted. Do you want to borrow something soft and crawl into bed?”

“I thought I would give you your gift first if you’re up to it.”

“Really? You got me a present?”

“It’s small but I hope you’ll like it.”

“I love everything you do, Kara.”

“Come on”, Kara said standing up and stretching a hand out to Lena.

Lena took Kara’s hand and followed her into the living room. Lena’s heart warmed over and her eyes filled with tears.

“My God Kara. It’s beautiful.”

Lena’s living room was decorated floor to ceiling with garland, lights, holly, mistletoe and more tinsel than Lena had ever seen. A huge tree stood in the corner, decorated top to bottom with twinkling white lights and matching ornaments. A fire blazed in the fireplace and the living room smelled like freshly baked cookies. Presents sat underneath the tree, along with a comically oversized stuffed puppy. Kara decided to lean into the puppy thing.

Kara wrapped her arms around Lena’s waist from behind and kissed her neck softly.

“You said you wanted some of the warmth of my apartment and I figured it was time you had some decorations of your own. I always want you to feel warm and happy like Christmas morning.”

Lena turned around quickly and wrapped her arms around Kara’s neck. She held on tight and cried tears of joy. Lena pulled back and gave Kara a look of love and happiness she desperately hoped she would see for the rest of their lives.

“This is the most beautiful thing anyone has ever done for me. This is the best present Kara. Seriously.”

“You have other gifts under the tree, but this one is special”, Kara said grabbing a little box off the coffee table.

She handed the box to Lena and smiled warmly.

“What’s this?”

“Open it.”

Lena unwrapped the present and opened the box. She pulled out a Christmas ornament in the shape of a crown.”

“Mom gets us an ornament every Christmas to add to the tree. I figured it was time to include you in our tradition.”

“I love that”, Lena gushed. “Why a crown.”

“Because you are and always will be my queen.”

Lena moved her hands to Kara’s neck and kissed her fervently. Kara grabbed Lena and kissed her back with just as much passion and desire.

When Lena finally pulled back, her eyes were wet with joyful tears.

“I am yours always and you will always be my beautiful brave hero. Kara, this is the most wonderful Christmas I’ve ever had. This is the best Christmas anyone has ever had. I love you much.”

“I love you too, with all my heart.”

“Come with me my hero. You deserve a hot shower and a very hot Christmas morning. I have a present for you too. I mean it’s not your only present. You have a ton but this one is um...wow, I sound like such a dork. What do you do to me Kara Danvers?”

“I love you. That’s it”, Kara said honestly.

“Come on baby. Let’s celebrate Christmas morning right.”

***

**“Turn Me On”, by Norah Jones.**

**https://open.spotify.com/track/7byEFe8D1s4Ygal66BNH6h?si=X8K3N_92SaOlri-o46OW9A**

The hot water washed over Kara’s body and all of her muscles relaxed. Lena had helped Kara step out of her cape and boots, slowly and with loving care. Every piece of clothing Kara removed brought more kisses from Lena until she stood naked and exposed. Lena wrapped her arms around her and kissed her with fire and longing.

“What about you?”, Kara asked.

“Step inside and get warm”, Lena said.

Kara stepped inside the shower and let the water beat down her body. She watched as Lena removed her pajama top, exposing her perfect milky white breasts.

“If that’s my Christmas gift, you have ruined me for all other Christmas gifts”, Kara yelled over the sound of the water.

Lena smiled and continued to make eye contact with Kara as she removed her pajama shorts and her panties. She turned around and bent over slightly. The sight of Lena’s perfect round ass was enough to make Kara hop out of the shower soaking wet but thankfully Lena stepped forward and joined her in the shower quickly.

The water cascaded down Lena’s head and over her black hair like a waterfall. Lena closed her eyes and took in the love and the warmth that came along with Kara’s touch. She wrapped her arms around Kara and pressed her breasts to Kara’s. Electricity moved between them. Kara pulled Lena in closer and kissed her wildly, driven by her love and desire.

Lena blindly reached for her loofa as she continued to kiss Kara. She put soap on the loofa and began to try and wash her body quickly as they continued to kiss.

“Please...allow me”, Kara pulled back and whispered devilishly. Lena let go of Kara and stood, shaking with a hunger she had never known before.

Kara washed Lena’s shoulders, her arms, and her chest with love and care. She leaned in and kissed every spot she washed as the water rinsed the soap away.

“Every time I have taken a shower since we met I fantasized about this”, Lena confessed.

“Oh really?”, Kara said beaming.

Kara moved the loofa down Lena’s body, washing her pelvis, her legs and her feet. She leaned in and whispered softly in her ear.

“Turn around my queen.”

Lena turned around and pressed her hands to the shower wall. Kara moved in close behind her and washed her neck and her back. She continued to wash her perky ass and her long beautiful legs. She pressed her body to Lena’s so her breasts hit her back, sending shivers up and down Lena’s spine.

“Spread your legs”, Kara said with a surprisingly commanding tone.

“Wow. That was hot.”

Lena complied and spread her legs. Kara soaped her hand and pressed it between Lena’s legs. She began to gently caress and rub at Lena’s warm center. Lena moaned softly as Kara began to apply more pressure and speed. Lena quickly turned around and grabbed Kara.

“Not so fast my hero. You’re still dirty.”

Lena grabbed the loofa from Kara and motioned for Kara to turn around and lean against the wall. She began to wash every part of her, slowly and methodically. Lena was careful to wait to touch any spots on Kara she thought might drive her wild. What she didn’t know was that the mere touch of Lena’s skin, filled her with an intense, animalistic hunger.

When Lena finally applied soap to her hand and pressed herself to Kara, Kara was wild with longing. She moaned loudly as Lena pressed harder and firmer. Lena rubbed Kara’s clit quick and then slow, driving her Kryptonian hero absolutely wild.

“Come on. Let’s take this to the bedroom”, Lena whispered softly.

***

Soft Christmas music played in the background.

“Are your eyes closed?”, Lena called out to Kara.

“Yes. One hundred percent”, Kara said peeking through her fingers.

“Kara! No sneaking a peek.”

“Okay.”

Kara laid in Lena’s bed, wrapped in 1000 thread count Egyptian cotton sheets. She had the covers pulled just above her breasts. Her body ached for Lena but Lena had a surprise.

Kara felt Lena crawl onto the bed.

“Open your eyes”, Lena said.

Kara opened her eyes and found Lena wearing nothing but a Santa hat and a red silk negligee.

“Wow Lena. Wow!”, Kara said with a devilish grin. “I...I’m speechless.”

“Good. Then I’ve done my job. They’ll be time for talking later. For now, your queen only has one desire.”

“What’s that?”

“To be with you and never let you go.”

“That’s all I want too. Come here or I’ll explode.”

Lena crawled over the bed and under the covers. She laid on top of Kara and kissed her softly but passionately.

“I don’t know how I got this lucky Kara but I will never take this feeling for granted. The feeling of being wrapped in your arms is the greatest feeling I have ever felt. I love you so much.”

“Now that we’re here, it seems so easy. Just you and me and this warm perfect bed. Who could ask for more?”

“Easy? Are you looking for a challenge?”, Lena asked playfully.

She popped out of the covers and got on all fours. She turned around and shook her backside playfully.

“Lena Luthor, are you teasing me?”

“Oh, you bet I am”, Lena said with a grin. She shook her rear once more and then hopped off the bed.

She ran over to the corner of the room and giggled, uncharacteristically whimsical for the dark and brilliant CEO. Kara climbed out of bed, buck naked and ready to chase her prey.

“Come and get me my hero”, Lena whispered seductively.

Kara ran after Lena and grabbed her close. Lena wrapped her arms around Kara’s neck and her legs around her waist. She kissed her beautiful hero long and deep.

Kara carried Lena back to the bed and smiled. She laid her down gently and leaned over her.

“Kara, I love you today, tomorrow and always. I hope you know that.”

Kara smiled brightly.

“I know my love. Me too. I love you always.”

***

Kara and Lena made love through the morning and into the early afternoon. They wrapped themselves up in a warm blanket and sat in front of the fire, surrounded by the twinkling lights and decorations. They ate bites of leftovers from Christmas Eve dinner between their kisses. The fire blazed in the fireplace and a steady rain continued to blanket National city.

“I know this might sound weird but this is the best day of my life”, Lena said grinning. “I have my love, my apartment feels warm and full of cheer and I learned that turkey sandwiches with cranberry sauce and stuffing are literally the best thing ever. I think it might be better than rocky road ice cream.”

“You take that back”, Kara said playfully.

“Only one thing left to do”, Lena said with a grin.

“What’s that my queen?”

“Dance with me?”

Kara smiled and put her plate down on the table. She stood up and strecthed a hand out to Lena. Lena put her plate down and took Kara’s hand happily. Lena grabbed her phone and looked through her music. She grinned.

“Perfect.”

**“White Christmas”, by Otis Redding began to play.**

**https://open.spotify.com/track/0zc2Q4EPPyizHTU0jSXj3p?si=Ig6TXEPLQXK6gKm3v3vzxw**

Lena put her phone down and wrapped her arms around Kara’s neck. Kara wrapped her arms around Lena’s waist and rubbed her cheek against Lena’s. Lena rested her head against Kara’s neck and closed her eyes.

“Is this really the best day of your life my queen?”, Kara whispered softly.

“It is. For the first time in my life, my heart feels completely at peace. I have everything I’ve ever wanted and more. I realized this morning that the heaviness I’ve felt for my entire life just vanished the moment you held me in your arms and kissed me. I have never been this happy Kara. I love you with all of my heart. Your smile is my happy thought. You’re my happy thought. Whenever life gets me down, whenever I’m scared or in pain, your beautiful smile is what calms me and gives me strength.

Kara squeezed Lena tight and pressed her lips to her head.

“I love you with all my heart, Lena. You are the best thing that ever happened to me. Thank you for giving me the best Christmas ever.”

“Thank you my hero. There’s only one problem”,

“What’s that?”

“How could we possibly top this next year?”

“I’m not worried at all my queen. Every day with you is better than the last.”

***

All around National City families celebrated Christmas Day together.

Alex, Sam, Ruby and Eliza sat around the Christmas tree opening presents and enjoying the love and warmth of being together. Alex held off texting Kara and Lena until later. She knew they needed some time to enjoy finally being together but she would insist on seeing them when they finally came up for air.

Nia showed Brainy how to make egg nog and shook him to his emotional core when they watched “It’s A Wonderful Life.” Winn drove to Metropolis and joined the Olsen’s for Christmas dinner and J’onn received a surprise visit from an old friend. All around National City, the villainy and violence that plagued the heroes daily, gave them a short respite from their responsibilities. For now, everyone received their Christmas wish. Joy and love filled the air.

**“It’s The Most Wonderful Time Of The Year”, by Andy Williams.**

**https://open.spotify.com/track/5hslUAKq9I9CG2bAulFkHN?si=yaHikQ3iTUWEg9CiGavkWA**


End file.
